Madame Mim
Mad Madame Mim is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and an agent of the Hellfire Organization. Mim never appeared in the original game series, but now appears here in a substantial role, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as a minor troublemaker around the alleyways of Disney-Land, then making a larger impact in "The Journey" as the direct rival to Merlin, teaching the art of Magic to Ellidyr in preparing him to fight Taran for control over the Kingdom Key of Light. Later on, she participates in the final battle of Enchanted Dominion by distracting the Keyblade Gang in combat long enough for Maleficent to begin the Unholy Ceremony of Eternal Night uninterrupted. Story The Keyblade Wars (Backstory and connection to the Arthurian Mythos) Before Birth of A New Era Birth of A New Era (Serves as a miniboss in Radiant Garden/Coruscant, causing trouble after being paid off by Chancellor Palpatine) Between BoANE and The Journey (Begins her alliance with Maleficent) The Journey (Reprises her role from Sword in the Stone, only with Taran replacing Wart; later assists Hades in holding the Hades Cup) A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance obese, ugly, purple hair, green eyes, purple shirt, crimson skirt, purple shoes. That's her looks, and dang is she proud of it! Personality Madam Mim is a very powerful witch who is less powerful than Merlin himself; however overconfidence is her biggest flaw. She is an old rival of Merlin, and holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as boisterous, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat morbid character with distaste for sunshine and all things wholesome. She is also hypocritical, as she broke her own rules along with Merlin's during their duel, and used a "loophole" when she took on the form of a dragon, meaning she doesn't care about rules at all, and had probably just made them up to limit Merlin (whose honorable side would not allow him to break rules). Abilities Madam Mim claims to be more powerful than Merlin, but in actuality, she is merely a specialist in dark magic. She is shown doing a few minor tricks, like withering flowers. The main ability she displayed however was her shape-shifting skill with which she can take the form of anything she wants. During her introduction scene, she changes into a cat, and magically makes herself uglier, and then beautiful. During her wizard duel with Merlin, she turned into: an alligator, a fox, a hen, an elephant, a tiger, a rattlesnake, and a rhinoceros, all of which were colored pink and an ugly, purple, fire-breathing dragon. Boss Strategy Boss Music: Tension Rising (1st Battle), Squirming Evil (2nd Battle), The Deep End (Dragon form Battle) Gallery Mim-Giant.jpg|Mim can be huge and fill the whole house! Mim tiny.jpg|Or I can be teeny, small as a mouse! Transformed Ugly Madam Mim.jpg|Mim as a Pig Goon Madam Mim showing off her beauty..jpg|Madam Mim showing off her beauty Madam Mim as a Cat.png|Madam Mim as a Cat Madam Mim as a Crocodile.jpg|Madam Mim as a Crocodile Madam Mim as a Fox.png|Madam Mim as a Fox Madam Mim as a Hen.jpg|Madam Mim as a Hen Madam Mim as a Elephant.jpg|Madam Mim as a Elephant Madam Mim as a Tiger.png|Madam Mim as a Tiger Madam Mim as a Rattlesnake.jpg|Madam Mim as a Rattlesnake Madam Mim as a Rhinoceros.jpg|Madam Mim as a Rhinoceros Madame Mim-dragón.png|Mim transformed into a Dragon with the powers of Darkness Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Sorcerers Society Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Underworld Forces Leadership Category:Jafar's Dominion XIII Alliance Category:Mordo's Zealots